Mail Friend
by RuhGezgini
Summary: Sasuke wants a girlfriend. Sakura wants a boyfriend. What happens when they find each other on Facebook? "I never thought things would get this far." Two-shots. Sasusaku.*Finished*
1. My Horse, My Love

**Hi everyone! This is my first fiction so please be nice. **

**If you think It's boring don't read it. Please review. It's going to be two-shots so this is the first one.**

**I don't own Naruto. Just own the plot.**

**Sasuke is living in America and Sakura is living in Switzerland. I know there is a time difference but don't worry about that. **

**Warning: There are horses in this fic so if you don't like horses don't read it. Rated T for a reason in next chapter.**

* * *

****_Mail Friend_

It was a great day. Everything was great. The school was over. It was middle of the summer. The sun was rising. It wasn't really hot. It was just sunny. Sasuke liked these days. It was a perfect day for him. He didn't need to study algebra or read Hamlet. He was just going to take his lovely horse Blixten to a little ride. That was all he ever wanted. Blixten was a great horse. Unlike Itachi's horse she was calm.

He used to take her to a green area but today he was going to do some show jumping. There was a little forest near to their house. It was a great place to practise.

Sasuke was really good at riding. He could ride Blixten with eyes closed. He trusted Blixten. She was the only living thing who could understand Sasuke. He knew that Blixten was a horse but he liked talking with her. She was a friend to him.

Sasuke's only real friend was a boy called Naruto. Naruto was way too different than Sasuke. He hated riding. He was much more popular than him. But they were still friends.

Naruto was into girls actually. He could only think about them. He had a girlfriend . Her name was Hinata. She was really sweet. But Sasuke couldn't find any girlfriend in his school. Girls really couldn't understand him. They were just talking about make up and shopping.

But Naruto said that he was going to find a girl for him. And Sasuke was sure that he was just kidding.

Until that day.

Naruto was just drunk. He was talking non sence. Like always. Sasuke was bored. He wasn't really paying any attention. Naruto was talking his girlfriend. She was hot,she was so sexy,blah blah blah... Then he said something else. Something that totally changed his life.

Facebook.

He could find a girl at Facebook. He could look at the pictures at girls wall. And if he find anything about horses he was going to talk to that girl.

That was great. He left Naruto at the bar and ran to his room. He opened his laptop quickly and entered to Facebook.

There were plenty girls who liked horses. So he was going to choose a girl , any girl who liked horses, and talk with her. But if he was going to date online at least he could find a good looking girl.

He started to look at their profile. And he was about to give up cause he couldn't find any normal girl. He promised himself that he was going to try one more time and then give up. He clicked the search button. And he found someone. Sakura Haruno. She was beautiful. Her profile picture was really cute. She was hugging her horse. Finally. He looked at her pictures. They were all about horses. It was like a miracle.

He clicked the "Send Friend Request" button and waited for her answer. He was so happy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day was a great day. Sakura was up,early that day just for training. She went to the stables. She kissed her lovely horse Jessica(Jess for short)good morning kiss and took her to the green field. Jessica was grumpy as always.

The weather was cold,again. But It wasn't raining today. Sakura never understood Switzerland's weather. But she couldn't care less. It was her day because school was over and she didn't need to study biology or read Foucault's Pendulum.

She wanted to practise show jumping becasue the next month she had a competiton and she really want to win that one.

She trusted Jess but well ,she could suprise her. But today Jess looked really tired so Sakura called the day off. She could relax for one day at least.

She wasn't hungry so she went to her room instead. She opened her laptop to look at Facebook. There wasn't anything new. She looked at the friend request part. 5 new friend request. She started to click at the delete button. But wait. There was a really handsome boy with his horse in the picture. She really wanted to have boyfriend like this but she never saw him in her school or any where in her city. He looked new. Sasuke Uchiha huh?

Her bestfriend Ino would be jealous if she saw this boys pics. He was really handsome. Raven hair and deep onyx eyes. She hesitaded before clicking the "Accept the Friend Request" button. She could never be sure that the boy in the pics wasn't him. But what could posibbly go wrong. They would just chat online that was all. She really wanted a boyfriend like him. She never knew that a boy like him would be into horses. So she accept it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke was nervous. He wanted to talk with this new girl. He waited all night for her to accept his friend request. Maybe she wasn't in his country. Maybe thats why she was going to accept it later. There could be time difference between them.

But the next morning was way too different then the day before. Sasuke was very happy. He even said good morning to his brother Itachi. Normally they didn't even talk. Itachi some nights was coming to his little brothers room and say "beautiful nightmares". We could count that as a conversation.

Sasuke opened his laptop. He looked at his Facebook. Yes! Sakura was now his friend. That was perfect. They could use Facebook to talk or mail each other every day. So he stated the conversation.

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Hi._

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Hello there. Do I know you? You don't look familiar._

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Well ... You don't actually._

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Oh . That alright. I'm Sakura, as you know. I never thought a boy like you could be into horses. What's it name?_

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_:) Nice to meet you Sakura. And I never thought that a girl like you would be into the way her name is Blixten. What's yours name?_

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Jessica. Jess for short. So are you into show jumping or...?_

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Show jumping. I 'm practising it about 6 years._

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Same here. Well I stared to like you Sasuke._

And they continued to talk ,about 3 hours. Sasuke got her phone number and her mail adress so they could mail each other any time. Sakura was a really sweet girl.

He was thinking about her when his phone rang. It was Naruto.

"Hey dobe what's up?"

Blah blah blah blah blah... After half an hour talking.

"And Naruto before I hang up I want to say you something very important."

"What's it Sasuke?"

" I think I have a girlfriend." And he hang up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura called Ino when she finished talking with Sasuke.

"Hey Ino-pig, you are going to be jealous! I have a boyfriend and he is so cute"

"Who is he? Tell me his name! Oh forehead I'm very proud of you. Wait did he ask you out or...?"

"Well he didn't ask but I'm sure he will. And look at the Facebook. Sasuke Uchiha. Now!"

Two minutes later.

"Wow forehead-girl he is so hot! Maybe I should break up with Shikamaru and talk with him."

"No way pig he is mine!"

"Ok, fine then. I'm going now. Talk to you later."

Sakura really wished that Sasuke would ask her out. But there was another fear eating her inside. He was living at America. And she was living in Switzarland. Even if he asked her out there would be no point in dating. There were just going to date online.

Sakura wanted to see Sasuke's real face. Not that she didn't believed him but she really wanted to see him at least on webcam.

So she texted him to buy a webcam and tomorrow night they were going to open it and they could talk there. Maybe they could even use Skype.

So that night she let herself dream about her new friend maybe boyfriend later. Sasuke...


	2. Can't Be Happy

**Here is the next chapter. It's only two-shot. There can be soo many grammar mistakes. I know.**

**And thanks for the review.**

**I don't own Naruto. Just the plot.**

**I tried to end it different tell me if you like it.**

**R&R**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Sakura was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She was dreaming about Sasuke and his onyx eyes. He was so handsome. She let herself dream about him coming to Switzerland, just for her. He was going to visit her house and ask her out. Maybe they could take their horses and have romantic ride. But that was just a dream ofcourse. He could never come here ,even if he wanted to. He said that he had a troublesome brother to deal with and he couldn't just leave Blixten alone.

Of course Sakura couldn't go too. Even if they had the money, her parent would never leave her alone. They were too protective. And they couldn't understand the true love either. So her only hope was Facebook.

But Sasuke had an idea. They were going to take their videos while practising. So they could give advise and of course see each other. Sasuke really wanted to see her. Not just from a picture but in action. To see her smile; that was all he was thinking.

.

.

.

.

.

So first video came by Sakura from Facebook. She was riding her horse but Jess looked annoied by the camera. She even tried to eat it so Sakura had to take the camera in her hands. While she was riding she was talking to the camera as well. She was so beautiful and sweet. Sasuke was thinking a way to go and see her but Itachi would never agreed to that. He couldn't even tell him about Sakura. If he found out he would probably hach his little brother's account and write bad things to her. And then Sakura would be sad and maybe ,because she is sad,she would want to talk to someone about it and then that someone would be a boy. So the boy would ask her out and because she is sad she would accept it. Then he would be make it short he wasn't going to tell Itachi about Sakura. No way.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke went outside to take a video as he promised. He took Blixten as well so he could show Sakura some tricks to impress her. He opened the camera but before he could say anything Blixten startes to lick it! "Oh my gosh Blixten! It's not a food. Damnit!" So blixten stopped licking the camera and showed her teeth. She looked like she was actually smiling so Sasuke just pat her and cleaned the lens. The camera was still on so he just did some tricks with Blixten before closing it. Sakura would sure laugh at him. So without deleting any parts he added that video to the "Videos"part and tagged Sakura so she could see it. Normally they would use e-mail bu Sakura couldn't remember her password so they were using Facebook instead.

.

.

.

.

.

_(At Facebook chat)_

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Well, that was a quite funny video._

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_No hi?_

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Hi._

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Great. So I was thinking that maybe..._

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Well?_

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Actually I was going to ask you something but it can wait. I need to deal with my brother._

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Bye :(_

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Why a sad face? _

_[Sakura Haruno]_

_Nothing._

_[Sasuke Uchiha]_

_Bye : |_

_(End of Facebook chat)_

Why couldn't he just ask her out now? He practiced that all night. It wasn't thay hard. He was just going to write those words. It wasn't the end of the world for him. Maybe it was. Cause then Sakura was going to look at him in a different way and mybe she wasn't going to talk to him.

But what if she says yes? Then everything would be perfect. He wasn't asking her to marry with him. They were just going to be couples. So he quickly searched his phone. But he couldn't find it any where. He even asked Itachi. His last hope was the stables.

His phone was next to the water bucket. He was damn lucky that Blixten didn't pushed the bucket. And that moment to his luck Blixten pushed the bucket. Look at his luck! His phone wasn't working now so his only hope was gone too. And then every where started to black out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was two weeks later. Sakura wasn't answering to his any message. She didn't even send him any video. He couldn't reach her. He even tried to call her but no answer. Maybe because she was expecting him to ask her out that day and when he said that he need to deal with his brother she became angry. But that was just an idea.

But he already knew that this couldn't go anywhere. What were they going to do? Date online? What was her plan?

He never knew that things would get this serious. He just needed a girlfriend. A girlfriend that, could understand him, a girl that loves horses and jumping. A pretty and a sweet girl. Just like Sakura. He couldn't forget her.

At least before her he could look at the other girls at school but when she entered her life suddenly his eyes were blind and she was the only things that he could see.

And he needed her now. But she was angry to him for no reason and not answering to his texts.

He looked at her account again. She even deleted her account. Maybe he pissed her of. Maybe she was dating with another guy and he didn't want him so see Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was three weeks later. Sakura opened her account again. She even opened her e-mail. No, not her. Her parents. they opened it just to tell people something. Something very important. Sasuke looked at his screen. His eyes were filled with tears, about to cry.

Next to her name in Facebook, they were three letters. Three very important letters.

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P._

_R.I.P.(Rest in Peace)_

_She was dead._

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

_Dead_

Thats why she wasn't answering his texts. She wasn't angry to him. She was dead. He never thought that she could die. At this age. How could see?!

With that anger Sasuke took his laptop and slammed it to wall. The laptop broke in to pieces. It was dead like Sakura. Like his Sakura. He couldn't even ask her out. He was so stupid not to ask her out that day. Maybe she would be still alive if he asked her that damn question.

He started to cry. He was still crying when his brother knocked the door. Itachi even hugged him without asking anything. He didn't need any answers to understand the situation. His brother was crying. That was all that mattered.

.

.

.

.

.

After that day Sasuke called her parents. They were crying. He heard her brothers voice as well trying to tell something to his mother.

They said that Sakura was riding with Jess. But Jess was distracted by something. It was scared and suddenly Jess tried to jump from the fences. But fences were so high that the horse couldn't land perfectly and fell down on Sakura. She was dead when they found her. Jessica's weight was so much for her.

They found Sakura and Jessica behind the fences. So first Sasuke thought that they made up the story to make it sence but when her mother said that they saw the videos beggining his heart stopped. She was taking the video when all that happened. Her brother said that they didn't had the courage so look at the video where Sakura fell down from the horse. They mailed it to Sasuke and asked him that if he could look at it.

Before he hang up Sasuke asked about Jess. Her mother said that she wasn't eating anything. Wasn't even drinking water. They gave her to a medical centre.

.

.

.

.

.

But he needed to me strong. He needed to look at the whole video.

It was true that the horse was scared from something. Than it started to run wild and Sakura couldn't control her. She jumped from the fence but couldn't land to her feet. Instead that she fell right in to where Sakura fell. His cherry blossom didn't even screamed or moved. She was ready to die.

And now she was dead. Like his inside. His emotions were dead like his cherry blossom.

He stopped hanging out with Naruto. He was just seeing him at the bar. But Sasuke couldn't get drunk even if he wanted to. That was his curse.

Suddenly every girl in school started to talk with him. But he wasn't even listening to them. He wasn't even looking to them.

He stopped riding. That was a cursed sport. He didn't sell Blixten because she ws his only friend. A friend that could understand him.

And he was back to the beginning. A life without Sakura and another people. Just he and Blixten. They were going to die together. Maybe burried together.

Sakura was just a girl. Nothing more. Girls were disgusting. They didn't even deserved to live. But Sakura was different. She needed to live.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke left the school. He left his life. He was just waking up,eating something then sleeping again. Everyone was texting something or open a chat in Facebook. So he writed RIP in his account too,just like Sakura.

He missed her so much. She was his life and the day when she died was the day his life ended. He didn't wanted to live. Maybe if he died he could see Sakura in heaven.

But maybe Sasuke would go to hell.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a cold winter day in America. Streets were empty. Students were at school. Parents were at work. Every house was warm unlike outside. But Uchiha's house was cold. If anyone lived there, they could freze easly. The Uchiha's left the house last year. They moved into another house. They just left their sons laptop. And it was working. There was a website on the screen. A very familiar website. Facebook. And a beautiful girls account was showing. A girl with a pink hair and green eyes smiling with her horse. Sakura. And there was writing something on her wall by her self. Just one sentences.

_"Who knew that there was wi-fi in heaven."_

.

.

.

_**The End**_


End file.
